Question: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{8r}{4} \div \dfrac{4r}{3}$
Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $t = \dfrac{8r}{4} \times \dfrac{3}{4r}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $t = \dfrac{ 8r \times 3 } { 4 \times 4r}$ $t = \dfrac{24r}{16r}$ Simplify: $t = \dfrac{3}{2}$